grimm_retreatfandomcom-20200215-history
Allie
"Woaaah, what are you?" -Ruby "I'm an AI, silly! I run his suit, make sure he's still breathing, and give him heart attacks, like just now!" -Allie Allie is the deuteragonist of Grimm Retreat, and is with Courier Six for the majority of the story. As she is an AI with no real physical body aside from being able to move Six's armor independently, she has no weapons. She can, however, interact with electronics, and even hack into them. She also maintains Six's cybernetic augmentations, and runs his suit. Effectively, she's Cortana, but cuter, and also not a crazed psycho bitch. Allie first appeared in Chapter 3. Personality Allie's personality contrasts greatly with Six. While he is generally cynical and bitter in private, Allie is more optimistic and friendly, generally willing to give people the benefit of the doubt. As she and Six are basically linked together, their relationship is a rare, even unique one, as Six is dependent on Allie to keep his augmentations and cybernetics running, while Allie is dependent on Six to protect her and keep her safe from those who would want to harm her, scrap her, or otherwise abuse her. As a result of this relationship, she generally feels much more comfortable around Six than anyone else, so much so that she'll set her hologram next to him in bed, holding his arm or otherwise hugging him while he sleeps. They've both been known to flirt with each other, although it's mostly teasing, as when Allie was first introduced, she asked Six if they were going on a date. Later on in Chapter 11, when Six is putting himself down over his past failures and mistakes, calling himself a "mentally disturbed, cynical, alcohol abusing fuckhead with a death wish who barely counts as a human being," she leans in and says that she likes him that way, before blushing and backing off at the realization of what she had just said, which indicates she may have genuine feelings for Six. Her nature as what would be considered a "smart" AI on Remnant puts her in considerable danger, as the people of Remnant shun what are considered "smart" AIs, and seek their destruction. The only people who currently know about Allie's existence are Julius, Aqui, Ruby, and Ozpin's group. Background Allie was created sometime in 2075, at the X-13 Research Laboratory at Big Mountain Research Facility, as the AI designed for the Stealth Suit Mark II. Previously, there was an attempt to create something similar to Allie, but was canned due to Anchorage Reclamation Campaign to focus on research into later Securitron variants. This project resulted in the creation of Vex, the AI for the Assassin Suit from Dead Money, but Vex was scrapped in 2074, and the Assassin Suit prototype was lobotomized of its electronic components. The intent behind Allie's creation was to form a sort of "baseline AI" for the production Stealth Suit Mark IIs, designed for infiltration and insurgency operations in east Asia, particularly in Chinese occupied Japan. Allie was given the ability to constantly learn and adapt to situations on the fly, a feat that other AI units of a similar scale had previously been incapable of doing. To help operators cope with often being alone in enemy territory, Allie was given a personality and the ability to have emotions like fear or joy, so that she, as well as her "daughters," would always be there for US personnel working behind enemy lines. As Allie was programmed for use in Japanese insurgency operations, she was programmed with knowledge of the Japanese language to communicate with rebels, however, this programming was incomplete at the time of the Great War, and the X-13 staff determined that an AI with knowledge of the Japanese language was unnecessary, and stopped programming her. As such, she can mostly read Japanese, although she is far from fluent. Allie was assigned to SOCOM operator Lt. Riley "Snowstorm" Jäger from her creation all the way until his death in 2080, due to a malfunctioning Roboscorpion shooting him in the head, killing him instantly. Sometime after his death, the Stealth Suit Mark II was dismantled and left lying around the X-13 Research Facility, but Allie was not destroyed like Vex. Rather, she remained dormant for nearly two hundred years, until 2281, when the Courier arrived in Big Mountain. When he arrived and reassembled the Stealth Suit (a relatively easy task all things considered), Allie effectively became his permanent companion. She would accompany him throughout the rest of Big Mountain, the job at Frosthill, through the Divide, at the final battle for Hoover Dam, and checking the damage to the Long 15 and Dry Wells. They quickly grew to trust each other, and sometime between leaving the Divide and before Hoover Dam, Six had Arcade Gannon and Veronica Santangelo modify the Stealth Suit Mark II and combine it with the Elite Riot Gear, keeping the electronics suite but removing the old armor, effectively creating a sort of frame for the highly advanced suit.Category:Characters